


El guardián del bosque

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is a Dragon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras  tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	1. El bosque

Se ponían escuchar los pasos apresurados de dos personas que corrían por el bosque, el crujir de las ramas y hojas secas bajo sus pies se escuchaban cada paso que daban los animales cercanos como: conejos, ciervos o ardillas huían del lugar atemorizados, hasta que finalmente la pareja se detuvo y sin demora mientras el hombre revisaba y vigilaba que ningún animal salvaje se acercara la mujer cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

-¿Jack, crees que es lo correcto? -Pregamos la mujer con cierta duda de lo que estaban haciendo ella y su esposo, que arrullaba aquel montón de mantas -Qui ... tal vez haya alguna forma que nu ... nuestro hijo volverá a la normalidad, solo hay que buscar a alguien que nos ayude -Trato de razonar con su marido.

-Janet, ya intentamos de todo. Las deudas solo crecen, además no pienso criar a un monstruo que esa maldita bruja puede ser nuestro hijo. Es esto, o morir de hambre por una tercera boca que alimentar -Contraatacó Jack a su esposa, que miro con pena al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Su esposo indispuesto a esperar más tomo a la criatura de los brazos de su esposa y lo dejo dentro del hueco que crea las raíces de ese árbol.

Jack, perdió el brazo de su esposa y comenzó a caminar como obligando a que esta lo hiciera, mientras ella debe en cuando volteaba su rostro mirando cada vez más lejos del árbol donde quedo su hijo, rompiéndose el corazón, pero evitando soltar las lagrimas mismo

A los minutos se pudo escuchar en todo el bosque el llanto de un bebé que se quejaba del frío del lugar, y sus ecos eran más audibles dentro de aquel árbol hueco, pero nadie iba a su rescate de la pobre criatura indefensa, el clima era inclemente y parecía que el pequeño tampoco daría su brazo a torcer por un poco de ayuda de cualquier persona que pasara cerca de él. De repente no eran solo los lloriqueos del bebé que retumbaban en el silencio del bosque, sino que también el ruido de unas pisadas de un animal grande casi se puede pensar que era un oso o algún felino de gran tamaño caminando por el lugar, exactamente con rumbo a los llantos del infante y después todo quedó en completo silencio, no se oían ni pasos ni llanto ni nada, solo el silencio del bosque nuevamente ...

•   
•   
•

-¡Tim! -Se escuchó el llamado de un chico, que caminaba por el bosque con una sonrisa y como si intentara aguantar la risa de la situación.

El chico o lo que parecía serlo porque aparte de sus características humanas como su cabello negro y ojos azules cobalto, todo era normal hasta llegar a su torso porque de allí para abajo tenía el cuerpo de un león solo que sus patas delanteras eran como un ave. El muchacho, suspiro y volvió alzar la voz en todo el bosque, diciendo:

-¡Tim, sal, hay que regresar a casa que se hace tarde! -Él mitad quimera no se dio cuenta de un par de ojos azules como el acero lo estaban viendo de lejos. El pequeño ser que lo vigilaba se comenzó a mover entre el follaje con total silencio, algo muy bien aprendido, acercándose más y más...

-¡Te atrape! -gritó alegre la voz de un niño que saltó de los arboles cercanos, pero el pequeño fue atrapado en brazos por él mitad quimera que lanzaba un par de risas junto al pequeño.

El niño tampoco no era nada de lo normal, tenía claro la apariencia de un niño, pero tenía partes que debían de estar en un niño, como garras en lugar de uñas y escamas se extendían de los dedos de sus manos hasta su muñeca y en los pies era hasta los tobillos; cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza que se curvaban de forma grácil, y unas pequeñas alas en su espalda como las de un murciélago, pero con escamas.

-Eres un diablillo, pequeño. Ya es hora de ir a casa, o, ¿Quieres morirte de frío como la última vez? -Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida el muchacho, mientras cargaba al pequeño niño con características de un dragón. El pequeño de unos cuantos 5 años negó rotundamente con la cabeza, mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo del mayor y dejaba su cabeza apoyada en el hombro.

-Dick, puedo cocinar hoy la carne -Preguntó con una sonrisa el menor, mientras el nombrado comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a donde debía estar el hogar de ambos seres en aquel inmenso bosque-. Prometo no volverla a quemar... -Siguió pidiendo con ojitos de cachorro apaleado, que lograron convencer a Dick.

-Por supuesto hermanito, además ir practicando ese aliento de fuego -Comentó antes cargar mejor al pequeño Tim, el cual comprendió el gesto y abrazo el cuello de Dick antes de que este echara a correr para llegar con más rapidez a su hogar, ya que la noche se estaba acercando con más rapidez.

Para Dick, aquel día que iba de regreso a su hogar y se encontró con el pequeño llanto de un bebé que lo termino guiando hasta el ahora llamado Tim, que juró cuidar y proteger tanto como su hermanito menor como su hijo, porque no mentiría él mitad quimera que aquel pequeño dragoncito lo quería como si fuera su propia familia. Por parte del pequeño Tim desde que su hermano mayor y padre y madre le contó el cómo lo encontró se sintió mal en un principio de saber su pasado, pero Dick se encargó de volverlo hacer sonreír y hacerle entender que él se encargaría de cuidarlo y protegerlo, a veces extrañaba y deseaba saber cómo eran sus padres, pero con el pasar del tiempo acepto que Dick era toda la familia que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Eran tiempos buenos, muy buenos para la pequeña familia de dos que vivía en aquel bosque. Hasta que un día cuando Tim, que contaba con 12 años cumplidos termino completamente solo, todo por los humanos que vivían cercanos a su bosque. Esos hombres en primer lugar nunca los vio o escucho venir, quizás porque aún era pequeño e ingenuo ante lo que lo rodeaba, aquellos humanos estaban listos con sus armas para atacarlo pero lo que nunca esperaron ellos fue que Dick saliera entre los arbustos a atacarlos al ver que estos querían lastimar a su hermanito, ordenó a Tim huir a su casa; el pequeño ni corto ni perezoso lo hizo huyó del lugar aterrado pero creyendo que Dick regresaría, él siempre lo hacía nunca lo abandonaría pero, ese día fue el primero y último que el mayor no cumplió su promesa.

Desde aquel día el joven semi dragón se prometió nunca más dejar que alguien asesinara a otra criatura del bosque, como que jamás dejaría que alguien volviera a tener su cariño o amor, por qué la misma vida le arrebató a la única persona que lo quería y cuidaba como si un padre se trataba.

•  
•  
•

-Jefe, n....no creo que...que sea buen...o lo que estamos haciendo...o... -Comentó un pobre muchacho flaco, que temblaba y miraba todo el inmenso bosque a su alrededor que se había callado desde el momento que su jefe había pagado aquel indefenso ciervo- A...aún te...tenemos tiempo para huir, an...antes que la "bestia" nos venga a...a buscar -

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho Smithers, que esas son puras habladurías! -Le gritó el jefe del muchacho, que era un hombre con el físico de un montañés y pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a degollar al animal para poder ocupar la pieza de la cabeza como un trofeo para su hogar.

Los dos hombres estaban discutiendo más el pelirrojo que no paraba de insultar al otro y humillarlo por sus creencias y supersticiones, pero esas discusiones quedaron en segundo plano cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó y con ellos pisadas y el gruñido de un animal salvaje, uno muy grande. Los dos hombres sacaron sus armas uno un arco y el otro una espada, espalda contra espalda mirando a todos lados buscando el origen de los gruñidos hasta que la nombrada bestia salió, lo próximo que se escuchó fueron los gritos de dolor y miedo de ambos hombres, y de allí solo quedaba silencio y el olor a carne quemada en los alrededores.

-Lo lamento mucho, amigo -Dijo una tercera y nueva voz, mientras miraba el cuerpo del ciervo muerto. Un sospechoso salió de los labios del muchacho antes de irse del lugar solo después de haber encontrado esos dos cuerpos de esos cazadores quedarán hechos cenizos por completo.

**~ .............. Continuará ............ ~**


	2. La bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

Los rumores se corrijan por todos los pueblos hasta que esa leyenda se extendió por todo el reino y duro por años y años, no había nadie que de las generaciones posteriores que no lo supieran. Los padres de los pueblos cercanos a aquel lugar les enseñaban desde muy temprano a sus hijos nunca ir al bosque y mucho menos lastimar alguna criatura cercana a este o la bestia se los llevaría para comérselos, las desapariciones eran el pan de cada día de aquel bosque más aún por aquellos que no respecta an las reglas, mientras que el resto como comerciantes o mensajeros que pasaban por el área y evitaban enfurecer al guardián que habitaba el lugar y lograban salir vivos de aquel bosque para poder seguir disfrutando sus vidas.

Sin embargo ese cuento quedo olvidado, cuando la noticia que el Rey de esas tierras había sido asesinado y no por un lacayo enfurecido o algún espía de los reinos vecinos, no, por el contrario, se creía y se sospechaba que fue uno de sus hijos en específico el mayor de estos, Jason Todd, un chico que antes que el rey se casase con su ahora viuda esposa Talia Al'Ghul. Ese muchacho de 21 años que fue acogido de las calles como un simple niño pobre que robaba para sobrevivir un día a la vez, ahora escapaba de los guardias reales por su propia vida corría peligro cuando el único hijo de sangre de Bruce, Damian, había ordenado su captura y ejecución por la muerte de su padre.

El muchacho había logrado evadir la justicia por un largo tiempo, pero eso le había costado no sólo su sueño por las huidas imprevistas sino también su alimentación porque no podía robar tan fácilmente ni levantar sospechas entre la gente de los pueblos a los que iba. El muchacho ya tenía un plan, y ese era huir a un reino vecino donde vivía un amigo suyo que consideraba como su hermano porque prácticamente desde que fue adoptado por Bruce, siempre se juntaba con aquel chico porque sus padres ambiente forjado una alianza; sin embargo sus intentos de huida en bajo perfil habían fallado justamente a la salida del pueblo en el que se encontraba, y ahora tenía exactamente -o lo que él creía que era el número de guardia- de 5 guardias armados. Su única salida fue meterse aquel bosque después de haber sido herido por un par de flechas por algunos guardia con arcos que se habían subido a los techos de las casas para rastrearlo con más facilidad y así lastimarlo y quizás darle muerte allí mismo.

-¡Búsquelo y mátenlo cuando lo encuentren!-gritó el sargento del pelotón de hombres que estaban bajo su cargo, mientras buscaban las pistas del ex príncipe real.

Muy a lo lejos de esos hombres, Jason seguía corriendo pero la fatiga, él hambre y la pérdida de sangre por las flechas que cargaba en su espalda, hombro derecho y detrás de una pierna, lo estaba doblegando hasta que sin poder resistirlo más cayó al piso desmayado; pudo escuchar a lo lejos las voces de los guardias que los buscaban y querían su cabeza algo decía y pedía a gritos que se levantara y siguiera corriendo o que se escondiera, peor su cuerpo no respondía, se había rendido.

-¡Lo encontramos! -Grito uno de los peones del grupo de guardias. El resto de compañeros se fueron de forma directa a donde estaba el que dio la alarma, y encontraron efectivamente el cuero del muchacho que aún respiraba con dificultad demostrando quiénes seguía vivo a pesar de todas sus heridas.

El sargento dio un paso al frente sacando su espada de su funda sonriendo de forma macabra, pensando que cuando mandara la cabeza del asesino de su rey a su sucesor de sangre sería recompensado no sólo monetariamente sino que también lo ascenderían de cargo y quizás tendría espacio en la guardia real privada del rey. Los pasos del sargento se escucharon bajo el crujir de las hojas y las ramas, Jason no estaba al tanto d ello que sucedía ni menos que ya había sido hallado, solo unos pocos metros de distancia quedaba la presa y el depredador en esos momentos pero, los gruñidos de un enorme animal no se hicieron esperar ni mucho menos el temblar del piso cuando algo de gran tamaño aterrizó en el suelo, los soldados miraron con terror y asombro la imponente bestia que tenía frente de sus ojos que sin mediar palabra los empezó atacar a diestra y siniestra, algunos lograron escapar tanto ilesos como heridos levemente.

•  
•  
•

-Hmmmm... -Murmuró Jason, mientras comenzaba a reformar conciencia de poco a poco. Podía sentir algo caliente y suave debajo de él como si fuera piel de algún animal o algo parecido y extrañamente tenía un delicioso olor a flores impregnado.

De forma lenta fue abriendo los ojos, notando que estaba acostado boca abajo en lo que ahora podía notar que era el pelaje de algún oso. Siguió removiéndose, pero un pinchazo de dolor de su espalda recorrió por todo su cuerpo y lo imposibilitó de moverse de nueva cuenta, alli recordó que había sido herido por un par de flechas lo que lo obligó a levantarse y sentarse para poderse revisar sus heridas termino descubriendo que estaban vendadas de forma improvisada por unos pedazos de tela rasgados como también no encontraba la parte superior de su camisa pero si el resto de su ropa la llevaba encima -su pantalón estaba arremangado del lado de su pierna lastimada que estaba vendada con el mismo tipo de vendas- , los ojos verdes azulados revisaron todo a su alrededor y encontró con que estaba dentro de un cueva se iba a levantar y salir del lugar y seguir con su huida, pero un mareo lo detuvo como también el escuchar el ruido de pisadas acercarse a donde estaba.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma... -Murmuró incrédulo Jason, mientras miraba con cierto miedo y un leve tic en la ceja derecha al ver a la enorme bestia que se asomaba y estaba dispuesta a entrar en él cueva.

Era un enorme dragón de bellas escamas tanto negras como rojas pero, lo que resaltaba de ese preciso dragón era algo parecido a un collar de escamas amarillo en su cuello donde en medio de este reposaba una hermosa joya azul redonda y muy bien cuidada con el color del cielo mismo, Jason miró la joya con total atención porque era la primera vez que miraba una en su especie y casi de manera silenciosa le decía que la tomará; pero olvido aquello al escuchar el gruñido del dragón que ya estaba dentro de la cueva y el cual sin demora soltó la carne de ciervo recién casada y cocina al piso de la cueva y con su hocico la empujó a donde Jason, diciéndole solo con gesto a que se pusiera a comer.

•  
•  
•

Jason había pasado un buen tiempo en aquella cueva junto a ese reptil de sangre caliente, extrañamente por más que intentará hallarle razón siempre terminaba con más dudas que respuestas, y eso era como rayos le cambiaban las vendas cada cierto tiempo y como era posible que esa enorme bestia podía traerle agua en cuencos que ni siquiera el mismo dragón podría llevar, además noto como si esta misma no quería que se fuera aún herido y desnutrido de su cueva y se lo dejaba en claro fácilmente porque siempre cazaba en las horas que el dormía tan silencioso que no se daba cuenta y regresaba hacia lo mismo. Además, aquella joya en el pecho de la bestia lo estaba poniendo cada vez más en curiosidad y ganas de quererla robar, aún si significaba asesinar al dragón por ella.

**~..............Continuará............~**


	3. Mi nombre es...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

Jason ya había hecho un plan, estaba ya en mejor condición, claro aún faltaba que sanara su pierna pero eso no importaba con tal que su plan saliera a la perfección como lo había calculado, para lograr no sólo huir sino también tomar aquella joya cuando aquella bestia se durmiese. Un plan sencillo, pero que debió irlo formando con total cautela aprueba de fallos, sino... Ni quería pensar en eso.

Se despertó dos horas después de haberse dormido esa misma noche, casi una hora antes del amanecer pero lo que le sorprendió a Jason fue ver que la bestia no estaba dormida ni mucho menos en la cueva, era su oportunidad de oro de huir del lugar y no la desaprovecharía, ignorando sus deseos de quedarse para robar aquella joya del pecho del dragón de escamas negras y escarlata.

Se levanto, y corrió a la entrada de la cueva pero se detuvo cuando escucho como algo caía al suelo con fuerza, la bestia había regresado, se maldijo internamente y regreso a su lugar y se hizo el dormido entre las pieles escuchando los fuertes pasos del dragón para luego ser cambiados por los de una persona; eso levanto las dudas y sospechas de Jason mientras seguía aparentado por completo se quedo así un tiempo antes de levantarse de manera más silenciosa posible, y revisar el lugar con ayuda del fuego de la fogata que siempre estaba encendida en la cueva pudo ver que no estaba el dragón, en su lugar donde debía descansar estaba un chico desnudo pero lo sorprendente y lo que le empezaba a dejar en duda al mayor era que ese muchacho menor a el tenia alas, cuernos, escamas, una cola y garras idénticos al dragón que vivía en la cueva.

La respiración se fue del ex príncipe por unos segundos, porque aunque las alas negra cubrían ciertas partes de la anatomía del chico, no impedía que quedará mucho a la imaginación del mayor que parecía hipnotizado por la belleza del chico dormido hasta que sus ojos vieron el cuello del menor donde colgaba un collar con una piedra azul cielo tan familiar, los deseos de Jason volvieron como si lamieran su piel, de forma lenta y silenciosa se acercó al chico alargando el brazo para tomar el collar mientras su otra mano sacaba de su bolsillo un cuchillo improvisado que había hecho a escondidas de la bestia; solo un corte certero y lo acababa, solo uno... Sin embargo se congeló allí mismo al ver que el menor se removía y quejaba en voz baja, y como si fuera reflejo Jason escondió el arma detrás de su espalda y se calmó cuando vio que el otro se quedo quieto pero miro con preocupación el rostro de este que se miraba rojo demasiado para lo pálida que era su piel, dejó su arma en su bolsillo y con cuidado su mano toco la frente del chico que suspiro con gusto por su tacto frío de la mano ajena.

-Fiebre... -Murmuró el mayor con preocupación, al comprobar el estado del chico. Se mordió el labio mientras alejaba su mano de la frente de roja y afiebrado del otro, se replanteó el escapar al ver el estado deplorable del chico, no era tonto algo le decía que ese chico tenía que ver con el dragón y si era casi posible como imposible que el mismo era le dragón pero, verlo así le removió el corazón a Jason y en parte sentía una deuda que saldar-. Luego me arrepentiré de esto... -Dijo molesto como auto regañándose de lo que haría.

•  
•  
•

Los hermosos orbes azul acero se abrieron de forma lenta y tortuosa, mientras se acostumbraban a la poca luz que entraba a la cueva por la espesura de los árboles que habían a fuera de esta, el pequeño chico de rasgos delicados y piel porcelana cayo en cuenta que estaba cubierto por una de las pieles de animal como que había un trapo o algo de tela mojada encima de su frente, pensó y pensó como había hecho eso el mismo si lo último que recordaba o su mente le hacía recordar era que había llegado a la cueva y desplomado al piso sintiéndose sumamente mal y mareado.

-Al fin despiertas, mocoso -Dijo una voz entre conocida y no tanto, porque solo había escuchado insultos y gritos molestos de esa nunca palabras cosas esas que sonaban algo preocupadas como aliviadas al mismo tiempo. El menor con lentitud miro con sus orbes azules acero a dónde provenía la voz, pero terminó siendo insuficiente porque aquella persona se había acercado a él para quitarle la tela de su frente y remojarla para volverlo a colocar en su lugar-. Al menos tú fiebre ya bajo algo, comparado a como te encontré... No lo hago por buena gente, me la debes mocoso -le explicó con molestia-. Descansa, te hace falta -Le ordenó como si el mandara en esos momentos.

El chico quizo llevarle la contraria pero se sentía cansado y pesado, y solo tuvo que parpadear un poco antes de quedarse completamente dormido respirando más tranquilo y sin dificultad. Jason por su parte, siguió vigilando el sueño del menor como remojando cada cierto tiempo el paño de tela en la agua fresca que recogió de un río cercano a la cueva, como también se aventuró a cazar algo de comida, pudo ser un príncipe y todo eso, pero nunca le quitaría lo que un chico de la calle y que hizo de todo por sobrevivir de su ser, y eso era que era que podía cazar algún animal con sus manos si se lo proponía o el mismo hambre lo orillaba a ello.

-Es extraño, nunca había conocido a un dragón mitad humano, y aún así... Es más hermoso -Murmuró para sí mismo, a sabiendas que el chico del que está inspeccionando con la vista estaba dormido entre las pieles, que antes ocupaba Jason para protegerse del frío de la noche, y ahora el menor necesitaba a causa de los escalofríos de su gripe.

Tenía curiosidad de revisar más el cuerpo del menor y sabes si aparte de las alas, garras, escamas en pies y manos, los cuernos y su cola tendría algo más, quizás más escamas en su abdomen o piernas. Eran dudas que comenzaron a salir en su mente y sin espera, acercó su mano a las sabanas pero se detuvo al ver como el chico se removió debajo de estas y volvía abrir los ojos cansado mirándolo de forma fija y casi curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede dragonsito? Te sientes mal, o, ¿Algo? -Pregunto disfrazado en broma, su preocupación al notar como el otro seguía su vista fija en él. Jason sonreía levemente para su fachada pero se puso nervioso al sentir como una de las manos del menor tomaba la suya, y se volvió acomodo pero sin soltarle la mano mientras volvía a dormir, por su lado, Jason estaba aún respirando con dificultad casi como si quisiera evitar que sintiera su miedo o algo pero se calmó de apoco al ver que el otro se durmió-. Solo era eso, ¿Tomar mi mano? Eres extrañó -comentó con un par de risas suaves para no despertar al chico pero, a pesar de eso el mayor no quito su mano del agarre de la ajena.

•  
•  
•

Jason se quedo cuidando del chico en lo que para él creyó quizás una semana o dos a lo mucho, hasta que este dejó de estar enfermo pero para su sorpresa o tristeza el chico nunca le dirigió la palabra, pensaba que quizás tanto tiempo lejos de la civilización había hecho que este no sabia comunicarse por eso creía que el chico no ocupaba ropa en si el menor no se ponía avergonzado ni nada por mostrarse como vino al mundo al mayor, cosa que no desaprovechó Jason para comérselo disimuladamente con la mirada las piernas delgadas pero firmes del menor. Jason tuvo la oportunidad de oro de que el menor dejaba que le tocará ya fueran las alas, cola o cuernos pero si intentaba acercar sus manos a su cuello o rostro o manos, este lo atacaba o gruñía mostrándole los colmillos.

-Oye sabes, si seguiré aquí por un tiempo no puedo seguir llamándote mocoso o enano, y como no me quiere decir nada más que solo gruñirme así que te pondré un nombre, desde ahora te llamarás: Babybird -Comentó con tranquilidad, ya acostumbrándose Jason a solo escuchar su voz aunque a aveces eso le sacaba de quicio por no escuchar ninguna respuesta del otro más que solo gruñidos.

-Tim -Se escucho en un hilo de voz, bajo pero perfectamente entendible que dejó consternado y hasta sorprendido a Jason al escuchar la voz del chico, se quedo hasta parpadeando por un rato sin creerlo mientras el nombrado Tim terminaba de comerse su manzana con total tranquilidad ignorando la mirada exhaustiva del otro, y cuando dio por finalizada su comida miro a los ojos azules verdes y alzó la voz-, me llamo Tim -Volvió a repetir su nombre pero esta vez agregando más palabras.

**~..............Continuará............~**


	4. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

El tiempo corrió entre ambos. Jason y Tim se fueron conociendo un poco más, cada quien soltaba algunas cosas sobre sus vidas pero siempre evadiendo ciertos puntos sensibles de cada quien no quería hablar, pero de allí en más se podía decir que la relación de ambos chicos estaba mejor y que dentro de poco tiempo las heridas de Jason estarían del todo sanadas para irse del bosque, pero algo dentro de Tim no quería que este se fuera y por el lado Jason tampoco se quería alejar del pequeño mitad dragón.

-Oye, babybird, nunca me dijiste porque nunca te quitas tu collar -Le dijo Jason tranquilo mientras le ayudaba a pescar a Tim, aunque técnicamente el mayor hacia todo el trabajo porque le chico mitad dragón estaba sentado en las rocas cercanas a la orilla del manto acuífero.

-¿Mi collar? -Dijo débilmente el chico, mientras tomaba su collar con una de sus manos y lo miraba con algo de odio y tristeza.

Algo que no quedó desapercibido por Jason, que había dejado de lado su caza de pescados para ver la menor esperando una historia emocionante pero se dio cuenta que toco un punto demasiado blando y doloroso en el chico y estaba a punto de disculparse o cambiarle el tema, cuando Tim alzó la voz y lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Pues, no puedo quitármelo y algo me dice que no es bueno que lo haga, no es como algo sentimental sino como que esto está ligado a mí en cierta forma y si me separo de él, quizás... -Dejó inconclusa sus palabras dejando poco a la imaginación del mercenario.

-¡Tim, detrás de ti! -Gritó Jason asustado, el menor se levantó de golpe mirando detrás de él en posición de ataque pero no había nada, y justo cuando iba a regañar a Jason por su falsa alarma el mayor le lanzó un buen poco de agua con ayuda de un cuenco de madera tallado.

Las risas de Jason no se hicieron esperar al ver su pequeña maldad hecha, Tim se enojo por unos segundos pero cambio eso por una sonrisa divertida para lanzarse al río a jugar con Jason a tirarse agua, llega al punto que el humano tomo al menor y para dejarse caer por completo y dentro del río empapándose esta vez por completo los dos que se largaron a reír alegres, antes de poner manos a la obra y atrapar el almuerzo, y con seis peces en su poder fueron suficientes para que ambos chicos decidieran regresar a la cueva para preparar los pescados para comerlos.

-Sabes Jay, que puedo hacer el trabajo más rápido, ¿Verdad? -Le dijo divertido Tim mientras ve como Jason cocinaba los peces en la fogata que este armo dentro de la cueva. Jason estaba solo con su pantalón mientras sus botas se secaban y tenía encima una piel para evitar no tener frío, cansado de las insistencias de Tim por hacer la comida lo toma del brazo y lo apega y mete debajo de la piel de oso-. Jason, es incensario esto, soy mitad dragón me caliento con facilidad... -tratando de zafarse del agarre de Jason.

-Pues en lo que a mí concierne, te quedarás aquí conmigo y no, no dejaré que hagas cenizas mi comida, la tuya la puedes quemar cuanto carne negra quiera en ella -Le respondió Jason con facilidad y aún dando vueltas a los pescados revisando y vigilando que estos se estén dorado y no quemando. Mientras su agarre en la cadera de Tim sigue firme a pesar de las protestas de este.

Tim protesta por un rato más, hasta que cede y se queda pegado a Jason acomodándose contra el cuerpo de este y de forma inconsciente ronronea mientras su cola se agita un poco, haciendo que el mayor sonría alegre y termina de cocinar los pescados que iban a comer pero en lugar de hacérselo saber a Tim dejó la comida aún lado y se dedicó en darle un par de caricias en su cabeza haciendo que sus ronroneas fueran más audibles como el movimiento de su cola más insistente. Sin embargo, el olfato de Tim termino quitándole su rato para darle cariños al menor porque sin mediar palabra este se soltó para lanzarse a tomar uno de los pescados para comerlo.

•  
•  
•

La noche cayó y las cosas seguían como siempre, Jason dormía entre el nido de pieles mientras que Tim en su lado cubierto por sus alas. Todo estaba normal, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera de la fogata como el de los grillos del bosque, todo lucia en completa paz pero en eso Jason es despertado al sentir como alguien se mete en su nido de pieles, mira al responsable y ve que es Tim que parecía que temblaba, algo extraño en el menor y que alarmó al mayor que sin demora trato de saber que le pasaba a lo cual este respondió en voz baja:

-Duele, Jay... Duele, mucho el abdomen... -Se quejó el menor mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar del dolor que le aquejaba, mientras se abrazaban así mismo buscando alivio.

Jason se preocupo por el, y le estaba acariciando la cabeza y el rostro de Tim mientras pensaba en alguna forma de menguarle el dolor al chico, pero no tenía ninguna idea así que decidió abrazarlo y darle un par de palabras para que se tranquilizara como unas cuantas caricias en la espalda, buscando el aliviarlo; mientras el pequeño semi dragón se apegaba más a Jason por consuelo mordiéndose el labio, por no echarse a llorar del dolor insoportable que lo atravesaba por todo su cuerpo.

El mayor se quedo despierto toda la noche cuidando a Tim en todo momento y consolándolo, hasta que el dolor cesó un poco y pudo dormir sin problemas el pequeño semi dragón mientras Jason seguía cuidándolo y dándole caricias, sin contar que al poco momento que empezó a amanecer caería dormido abrazando al pequeño chico de rasgos tan peculiares pero hermosos.

•  
•  
•

-Oye Jason -Llamo el pequeño mitad dragón con curiosidad mientras jugaba con la nueva camisa de Jason, que le pidió usar, con mucha suerte Tim podía retraer y esconder sus alas a voluntad en su espalda, sino adiós nueva camisa. El aludido estaba como siempre encargándose de la comida que se cocinaba en la hoguera pero dio un carraspeo como señal que le escuchaba-, ¿A...a dónde piensas ir? Ya que, tus heridas estarán sanas -Pregunto con cierta tristeza.

Jason captó la pregunta del menor y por unos minutos se quedo en total silencio, no sabía qué responderle. En un principio pensó en seguir con su huida al reino vecino donde aún lo aguardaba su amigo Roy para darle acobijo, pero con el pasar del tiempo y la convivencia con el pequeño mitad dragón le hizo plantearse la quizás posibilidad de quedarse con él y seguir esa vida, pero ese miedo a perderlo por esconder a un fugitivo del reino en el que vivían actualmente le hacía cambiar de parecer. Tenso su mandíbula un poco y sin darse cuenta el pedazo de manera que tenía entre una de sus manos se rompió en dos, pero busco calmarse lo suficiente para decir:

-Al reino vecino del rey Oliver Queen, allí tengo un amigo que me dará cobijo mientras estos lios se solucionan de una forma o otra -Explicó y evitó decir algo más de información al pequeño chico. Siguió revisando la comida, antes de sentir como el pequeño chico se sentaba a su lado y dejaba recargada su cabeza en su hombro derecho, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro lento, pausado y con un tono deprimente- ¿No me digas que él dragónsito aquí, se echara a llorar por mí partida? -Comentó con diversión pero la sonrisa burlesca y sensual de Jason se borro al notar que efectiva en esos hermosos iris azul acero se reflejaban la tristeza.

-Jay -llamo el pequeño Tim con una voz que no parecía de él sino de alguien roto y que intentaba de alguna manera de ocultarlo, mientras sus ojos dejaban de ver el fogón de la fogata para enfocarlos en los verdes azulados del otro-, ¿Puedes cumplirme un único deseo antes de irte? -Preguntó con una vaga esperanza por qué el otro aceptara.

-Por su puesto, Timmy -Acepto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba su trabajo para abrazar el menudo cuerpo del mitad criatura y darle un beso en la frente para calmarlo y mostrarle que aún estaba allí y no se iría aún, mientras que este pequeño de ojos acero suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el calor ajeno contra su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba atendí la pregunta del mayor- ¿Qué clase de deseo quieres que te de, Timmy? -Con aún la duda en la cabeza.

**~..............Continuará............~**


	5. Extrañar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

Los ojos verdes con ligeros toque azules reflejaban algo de tristeza, en varios momentos que se paraba a pensar -aún sin quererlo hacer- su mente siempre le recordaba y hacía pedir o suplicar el retornar sus pasos y regresar aquel bosque, donde vivía aquel chico mitad dragón que le robó el corazón, porqué debía admitirlo, Tim había logrado lo que pocos afortunados habían logrado con el príncipe desterrado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Siempre que dormía su mente traía de vuelta la suavidad que surcaba aquella piel porcelana, el dulce sabor de sus labios, como lo excitante que era escuchar de esos labios carmines esos gemidos como súplicas y demás palabras pecaminosas que lo hacían caer en tentación, había probado lo prohibido y le había gustado, no esa palabra quedaba corta para Jason pero si, Tim había sido su perdición y su placer culposo que aún lo seguía atormentando, porque aún en silencio pedía a gritos volver a tenerlo preso en sus brazos no sólo para volver a marcarlo como suyo, sino también para escuchar su voz y sentir su compañía...

* * *

_~.....Flashback.....~_

_-Jason..._ _-Gimió_ _aquel hermoso chico bajó sus brazos, al momento que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo ahora desnudo y lechoso esperando a ser marcado, cada centímetro de su piel por aquel humano._

_Aún no sabía el porqué el pequeño dragoncito pidió ese deseo carnal, cuando pudo pedir otra cosa pero no se paró a pensarlo mucho y aún menos al sentir esos tibios labios sobre los suyos y ver cómo el menor se despojó su camisa enfrente suyo, eso fue todo para volverlo loco y dejarse arrastrar. Ahora tenía a Tim sobre las pieles, jadeante y gimiendo por cada toque suyo. Era tanto el calor que comenzaba a emanar que el ex príncipe también se despojó de la poca ropa que lo cubría, su lengua se encargaba de lamer y succionar las tetillas rosadas del más pequeño mientras sus manos callosas -fruto de su trabajo cuando era una rata callejera, como de sus entrenamientos en el castillo impuestos desde que era un niño por su fallecido padre adoptivo- masajeaban la piel porcelana hasta que ese tacto se fue descendiendo por el abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna necesitada del menor, que lanzó un alarido de placer que solo aumentaron cuando los dedos fugitivos de Jason comenzaron a preparar la entrada del chico._

_-Jay..._ _-Murmuró_ _pero no termino de hablar porque sus labios fueron sellados por un beso hambriento, húmedo y necesitado donde se mordieron los labios y tenían una lucha entre sí._

_Para el pequeño chico eran demasiadas sensaciones que recorrían por todo su cuerpo y que lo estaban dejando sin casi habla o pensamiento, mientras que su ahora amante se encargaba de llevarlo a esa locura y que permaneciera en ella, más aún, porque Tim no ofrecía resistencia alguna cuando empezó a acomodarse entre las delgadas piernas de este y dejaba de atender su entrada como el miembro del menor y con toda la gentileza que poseía Jason comenzó a profanarlo, mientras le daba más caricias y besos por el cuerpo del semi dragón que estaba aguantando lo mejor que podía el dolor de la intromisión ajena pero no eso no evitó que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus hermosos ojos azules y se resbalaran por sus pómulos porcelana._

_-Duele..., no-no te muevas por favor..._ _-Suplico_ _entrecortado y con deje de dolor en su voz, el pequeño Tim estaba con sus manos aferradas por completo a las pieles debajo de él, su respiración estaba agitada. El mayor no le negó aquel pedido y es más, este lo siguió mimando con besos y caricias para calmarlo, aunque dentro de los pensamientos del ex príncipe, deseaba comenzar de una vez embestir esa ahora no virginal entrada que lo apretaba y volvía loco pero, por su dragoncito esperaría un poco más._

_Cuando las caderas del menor se movieron levemente fueron la señal para que las embestidas lentas pero profundas comenzarán, sin dejar ningún descuido al dejar marcas en aquella piel porcelana para que cualquiera que encontrara a ese bello chico supiera que ya había sido reclamado. El dolor se disipó con el tiempo cambiándolo por el placer, y aquel encuentro pasional no sólo fue una vez siguieron así unas rondas más antes las súplicas del menor después de finalizada cada una de estas por más acción; cuando el cansancio los dominó más que todo a Tim que cayó dormido rápidamente entre los brazos del humano, Jason se permitió un tiempo vigilarlo mientras el otro descansaba pacíficamente como dejando debes en cuando besos en ese angelical y hermoso rostro de piel lechosa antes de dormirse._

_~.....Fin del Flashback.....~_

* * *

Aún se planteaba el mayor si irlo a visitar o no, eran sus sentimientos por el pelinegro menor que lo llamaban a cometer esa locura, solo por amor, como también se comenzó a sentir algo culpable de haberlo dejado solo y sin su protección, sabía que era alguien que podía valerse por sí mismo pero aún tenía ese miedo de que algo le pasara como un fácil forma de caer enfermo por un descuido menor que hiciera el pequeño en su alimentación o horas de sueño. Sin embargo solo ignoro eso y siguió con su camino, y cuando llego al próximo pueblo el mayor se detuvo a comprar algo de comida con un poco de dinero que robo muy hábilmente de un pobre rico que se encontró en su camino hasta el lugar estaba preparado para todo pero nunca para lo que escucho hablar entre dos vendedores cercanos a donde él estaba comprando...

**~..............Continuará............~**


	6. En encierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

Se escuchaba el goteo constante de agua replicaba una y otra vez de forma tortuosamente armoniosa en aquel calabozo donde sus celdas eran nada más que barrotes y grilletes de hierro oxidados y mugrosos corroídos por el paso del tiempo, el olor a agua estancada, polvo, sangre y demás aglomeraban en el aire de aquel lugar, donde se podían ver o escuchar el ruido de ratones o otro animales pequeños pasar por el suelo de piedra desgastada y sucia. Muy en el fondo de aquel lugar, olvidado en una celda igual de podrida y asquerosa del resto se encontraba un pobre chico con grilletes en pies y manos lacerados del tiempo e intentos viejos por intentar quitárselas y huir del lugar que lo aprisionaba; su cuerpo antes hermoso y de piel lechosa estaba en tonalidades morado, verde y rojo por sus incontables heridas, hematomas y demás golpes que comenzaban a dejar poca piel blanca a la vista. Sus hermosos ojos de un bello azul acero que destilaban alegría como misterio ahora estaban opacados de tristeza, dolor y resignación total a lo que fuera a pasarle, no se atrevía a moverse no por miedo por el contrario el dolor lo obligaba a quedarse quieto en el suelo.

El pequeño chico se lamentaba mentalmente, porque sabía que si elevaba aunque sea un poco de su voz significaría que por fin estaba mostrando señales de que muy pronto iba a colapsar, así que de la manera más suave y lenta posible sin ganas de ganarse mucho dolor por sus movimientos se abrazó su abdomen justo en el área donde debía estar su vientre mientras se hacía bolita; ya había pasado un buen tiempo que extrañaba sus alas que fueron arrancadas de la manera más cruel y despiadada posible para él casi igual o peor como lo hicieron con su hijo no nato, al cual también lloraba aún en silencio desde el día que lo perdió.

Sin embargo sus momentos de tristeza y luto fueron interrumpidos al momento que sus oídos captaron el sólido inconfundible de un par de botas replicado sobre los chasco del agua putrefacta y asquerosa como de la piedra del suelo, con la mayor rapidez se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a poner su cara en completa neutralidad casi mostrando que no tenía sentimientos o no los mostraría a nadie del lugar, porque no le daría el gusto de verlo tan frágil y roto aquel ser que sea hacía llamar racional y que desgraciadamente compartían la misma especie, aquel ser que lo busco en su morada y le cortó sus alas como su apreciada y amada libertad.

La puerta de baratos de la celda fue abierta creando un sonido chirriante y molesto por lo oxidadas que estaban las bisagras de esta al igual que lo viejo que estaba el metal, los pasos se reanudaron y detuvieron frente a la criatura híbrida que se negó a ver al invitado que había llegado a la jaula que estaba confiando.

—¿Qué sucede, " ** _Bestia del bosque_** "? Ya por fin aceptaras someterte a mi dominio o, ¿Tengo que torturarte más para que aprendas? —Preguntó aquella persona, pero al ver que el otro no le respondía y menos que le iba a mirar o hacer caso, le molesto casi le dio un ataque de rabia total por ser ignorado y con aquella rabia en ebullición toma de los cabellos azabache al chico y sin ninguna contemplación le dio una patada certera al rostro rompiéndole la boca y la nariz al pobre cautivo— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho, que me debes poner atención cuando te hablo! —Le gritó colérico el menor.

Sin embargo Tim solo sonrió divertido para luego escupirle al otro en el rostro, porque ni tenía fuerzas ni nada para al menos sacar una chispa de fuego pero no se culpaba de ello, era su depresión y soledad quien hablaba y dominaba ahora parte de su cuerpo. No tardó mucho en que varios golpes con aquellas botas fueran a parar al cuerpo y rostro del pelinegro, que a pesar de todo su dolor no emitió queja alguna en protesta muda hasta que por fin de tantos golpes dados cayó desmayado en aquel piso insalubre, dejando su mente vagar en una falsa realidad en la que no estaba viviendo; en una donde él tenía a su libertad y seguía viviendo en aquel hermoso bosque junto a su pequeño niño mientras esperaba ansioso el retorno de aquel muchacho que se había adueñado de su corazón, de aquel que compartió su lecho y entregó su cuerpo y con el cual sin que lo supiera el otro habían tenido a un niño.

•  
•  
•

—¡Hoy no le lleven comida alguna ni hoy ni en una semana, entendieron! —Gritó a los guardias que vigilaban la única entrada y salida de aquel calabozo subterráneo, ambos vigilantes sin dudar afirmaron de forma seria y rápida al mandato de su señor.

—Amo, Damian —Llamó un pobre sirviente o más bien esclavo por sus harapos que lo distinguían del resto de la plebe que estaba al servicio del susodicho amo. Era un chico pelirrojo y pecoso, había sido un perfecto regalo dado por sí mismo durante una de sus conquistas en el extranjero, el último de su pueblo cuando decidió quemarlo y matar a toda su gente, excepto a él.

—¡Habla, o te corto la lengua! —Le advirtió y amenazó de forma directa sin tapujos ni titubeos alguno por lo que podría hacerle a su esclavo de guerra, el muchacho temblando se arrodilló frente a su amo como era su costumbre aprendida a palos y golpes, desde que que llegó al palacio.

—Su majestad, hemos recibido reportes de avistamientos de el fugitivo y ex príncipe Jason Todd —Le explicó con rapidez el muchacho temiendo con cada fibra de su ser el errar la información, porque significaba la muerte allí mismo como a muchos pobres diablos que él había presenciado su triste y horrorosa forma de morir a manos del noble que tenía enfrente suyo.

—Con que Todd, ¿Eh? —Una sonrisa divertida como altiva salió de sus labios mientras pensaba y máquina un perfecto plan para tener por fin la cabeza de la rata callejera que su padre adoptó en charola de plata, ya estaba saboreando y sintiendo la sangre caliente escurrir en sus manos al lograr atravesar con su espada el tórax de ese mal viviente y ver cómo su vida se iba poco a poco.

**_~..............Continuará............~_ **


	7. Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, iba directo a la boca del lobo pero era el precio a pagar después que sus dudas y miedos fueron realidad, cuando él mismo vio con sus ojos que en aquel bosque justo donde era la cueva y hogar de su bello mitad dragón de escamas rojas y negras y de preciosos ojos azul acero todo era un desastre y habían marcas frescas de sangre y lo que a su parecer y con horror eran las alas de su hermoso dragón tiradas dentro de aquel lugar pudriéndose, con todo su coraje reunido tomó su caballo y decidió regresar aquel lugar al que antes llamo hogar.

—Maldición debí quedarme, debí hacerlo... —Se dijo así mismo mientras recorría a una impresionante velocidad el camino devuelta a su pueblo de nacimiento, se culpaba y se auto regañaba de no tomar una buena decisión y que Tim sufriera las consecuencias de ello, solo le quedaba rezar que aún su pequeño siguiera vivo pero con el monstruo con el que estaba era impredecible saber qué pasaría o dejaría de pasar— Ya voy Tim, resiste solo un poco más, por favor... —Pidió mentalmente aunque el otro no lo escuchase pero esperaba que aún no se rindiese su dragoncito.

Todo su viaje fue arduo hasta que por fin llegó aquel lugar, le tocó mantener bajo perfil mientras de noche trataba de colarse al castillo pero siempre se topaba con que había reforzado y triplicado la misma guardia tanto externa como interna del lugar, haciéndole rechinar los dientes hasta que una vieja idea salió a la luz en su cabeza, él sabía de unos pocos pasadizos secretos del castillos unos tan antiguos y peligrosos que ni él mismo Bruce se aventuraban a meterse y evitó saberse de ellos para evitar algún muerto.

Se coló por aquellos pasadizos notando su deterioro como el nivel ahora mayor de peligro. Caminaba de forma lenta con una lámpara de aceite a la mano cuidando de no pisar mal o terminará cayendo a un abismo, porque al parecer el relieve del lugar se hundió lo suficiente como para crear un barranco y no tenía deseos de saber que tan profundo era por esos momentos, así que siguió caminando hasta que logró salir de esa área solo para intercambiarla por una más angosta donde se fue literalmente arrastrando por el suelo para pasar ese sector derrumbado.

—Aquí vamos... —Murmuró dándose aliento el mismo mientras dejaba la lámpara de aceite a un lado, en un lugar catalogado por el seguro y se fue a una área del callejón sin salida donde con sus manos tocaban el techo de piedra como si buscara algo hasta que una sonrisa salió de sus labios y murmuró un tenue— Bingo... —Su voz mostró un pequeño sentimiento de logró.

Se podía ver cómo una estatura de una gárgola que había en el sector de uno de los pasillos más bajos del castillo se elevaba un par de centímetros y se quedó quieto para luego ver como está se desplaza a un lado de a poco a poco dejando a la vista una entrada escondida y ya olvidada por donde sale Jason de manera cautelosa siempre vigilando que nadie lo escuche o vea, para luego devolver a su lugar la estatua y dirigirse entre las sombras a donde debía estar el calabozo subterráneo.

Solo dos guardias custodiaban la puerta era pan comida, pero el mismo Jason sabía que era una trampa nadie ni él mismo demonio dejaba las cosas tan fáciles y si era así, era porque del otro lado no estaba la persona y solo daría su ubicación si se metía a pelear y noquear esos tipos. Pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios dos podían jugar al juego del gato y el ratón por un rato, decidió ocupar todas y cada una de las trampas y pasadizos que había en el castillo como su ventaja de años de entrenamiento con Bruce para acabar con más de la mitad de la guardia de manera un poco ortodoxa y porque no bruta.

—A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, mocoso —Dijo con odio el mayor al ingresar en el salón del trono tras saber que no había trampas ni más guardias allí dentro, llevaba consigo una de las espadas de los guardias que desarmó con anterioridad y unos cuantos golpes y cortes nada grave. Jason se paró enfrente del salón dejando que las velas del lugar dejasen a la vista su figura y contemplar al hijo del demonio que estaba sentado en el trono del rey.

—Sabes, tu perra sabe cómo sacarme de quicio pero, me divirtió mucho demostrar cuál era su lugar, como el monstruo y fenómeno que es —Comentó con una sonrisa el actual rey del reino de Gotham mientras sus manos jalaban una cadena y tiraba desde la escalinata al trono un cuerpo que al chocar al final se quejó tan inaudible del dolor de aquello, era casi la forma de una muñeca rota, no se movía ni emitía casi ruido alguno.

Los ojos de Jason, miraron con horror como su hermoso dragonsito estaba enmasillado, herido y casi muerto en el piso, su horror y dolor se transformó en ira pura y destructiva mientras sus ojos ardiendo casi en llamas de la misma cólera miraron a Damian, el agarre de su espada se volvió más fuerte como el rechinar de sus dientes, ni un par de segundos se quedaron quietos ninguno de los dos porque tanto el heredero del demonio como el hijo de adoptivo del antiguo soberano de aquellas tierras se lanzaron a pelear con sus respectivas espadas, el chocar del metal contra el metal, las palabras de odio que se profesaban mutuamente como también golpes o patadas, no era una pelea justa ni limpia por el contrario se buscan asesinar utilizando cualquier medio posible contra su enemigo.

Damian y Jason, estaban igual de heridas y golpes por sus espadas o bien por sus propias manos, habían ocupando casi todo lo de su entorno como una posible arma o ataque indirecto pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer hasta que de manera casi sucia Damian atacó a Jason y le lanzó al rostro la ceniza caliente de uno de los faroles del lugar que votaron, obligando al huérfano de la calle a retroceder por el ardor y ser desarmado y lanzado al piso; el demonio sin deseos de perder esa oportunidad de oro se dispuso a apuñalar con su espada al otro, sin embargo, Jason arruinó sus planes al tomar con las palmas de sus manos desnudas la hoja afilada del arma blanca, ignorando el ardor de sus ojos solo enfocándose en evitar a toda costa que esa hoja le lacerara algún punto vital de su cuerpo pero de repente casi de manera poética el pecho de Damian, desde su espalda es atravesado con una de las antorchas afiladas atravesándolo y destrozándole el corazón en un ataque limpio y certero, ante la mirada atónita del ex príncipe como del actual rey mientras escuchan la voz del asesino de aquel monstruo decir con odio y veneno puro y siseante:

—Esto es por mi hijo, bastardo.

El cuerpo tieso del rey cayó justo al lado donde estaba Jason, aún con aquella antorcha de metal clavada y atravesando su cuerpo, los ojos verdes del ex príncipe miraron al demonio muerto para luego su vista se fijó en el asesino de ese tirano que ahora estaba sentado en el piso temblando levemente escuchando las respiraciones rápidas y fuertes del chico, Jason se acercó al chico y lo abrazó entre sus brazos y aquel gesto no quedó sin corresponder las manos temblantes, desnutridas y blancas en estado enfermo se aferraron a su ropa y escucho el llanto de aquella criatura escuchando lo destrozado que estaba su pequeño dragón; el mayor no le cuestionó nada solo lo abrazo y brindó parte de sus prendas superiores para cubrir la desnudez del menor y lo cargó en sus brazos, salió de aquel lugar con ayuda de los pasadizos pero esta vez otro diferente que no solo lo sacaría de aquella fortaleza hecha para la realeza sino también para salir del poblado, porque eso era lo que quiera hasta ahora como su pequeño salir e irse lejos de allí.

**_~..............Continuará............~_ **


	8. Desolación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

—¿Tienes frío baybird? —Preguntó con tono cariñoso y preocupado el mayor al sentir como el otro se removía sobre su pecho donde estaba antes dormido. El pequeño chico llevaba encima de él no sólo muchas prendas de ropa nuevas y extrañas aún para él, sino que también tenía dos matas calientes para protegerlo de la fría noche, Tim negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del otro mientras volvía acurrucarse contra el mayor.

—Solo lo de siempre Jay, lo de siempre... —Murmuró débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a intentar caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras el mayor lo abrazaba con uno de sus brazos porque su otra mano estaba ocupada con las riendas del caballo.

Las pesadillas eran comunes para el pequeño Tim (antes y después de ser rescatado), aún no se perdonaba muchas cosas y sobre todo una de ellas que por más palabras de consuelo le dijese Jason el pequeño no se convencía de ello, eran peleas pérdidas pero aún así el mayor seguía insistiendo y consolándolo en lugar de aburrirse de lo mismo y alejarse de él. No volvieron al bosque, no, ese lugar ya no era seguro para ninguno de los dos por eso Jason tomó la decisión de ir a otro lugar alejado para vivir juntos, llevaban desde hacía 4 meses recorriendo aquellos paramos, ya estaban fuera de la frontera del reino de Gotham y con ellos su pasado.

Siguieron todo el trayecto hasta que Jason, creyó conveniente detenerse para que el caballo descansase, tuvo que despertar a su dragóncito para poder bajarse del semental para dejarlo amarrado a uno de los árboles mientras su pequeño dragón con una enorme facilidad hace una fogata con su recién regresado aliento de fuego, poco tiempo después se unió al menor de estar cerca de la fogata, donde lo abrazo a su cuerpo y el otro no se negó a la cercanía sino que hasta se apoyó en esta acurrucándose contra el pecho del mayor y volver a dormirse mientras que Jason vigila su sueño hasta que decide acompañarlo por un par de horas.

•  
•  
•

—¡Tim! —Se escuchó como alguien lo llamaba él conocía a la perfección la voz familiar, como los pasos del chico sobre las hojas secas. Pero prefirió no verlo, sabía que estaba quizás enojado con su persona, no era que le molestara pero el mismo Tim, buscaba eso, exactamente qué Jason se enojara y finalmente lo dejara a su suerte, por qué, creía firmemente que no se merecía tenerlo cerca, al tener en mente que si ni siquiera pudo proteger a su hijo de aquellas bestias que lo encarcelaron y sacaron de su bosque.

Jason, por su parte, su preocupación se volvió por unos instantes molestia pero racionalizó el actuar del otro, desde hacía un dos años casi un tres, sabía que su dragóncito seguía deprimido y nada de lo que hiciese se lo quitaría, aún por vigilado y cariñoso fuera con él esté solo buscaba una manera de que lo dejase, ya fuera, comportase de manera huraña y distante posible hasta irse sin avisar de su actual hogar dentro de aquel bosque. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y de forma tranquila bajo del pequeño risco y al llegar a la orilla del río se quitó las botas y entro en el manto acuífero, para sentarse aún lado de las rocas donde estaba el menor que mantenía su vista y atención en el agua y los peces que pasaban por allí, boqueo por un tiempo, Jason. Casi, como queriendo decir algo pero su voz no salió, por qué su mente misma se lo negó y recordó que esas mismas palabras le repetía casi en mantra al otro y por un instante creyó que, quizás, en lugar de ayudar solo hundía más y más al menor en su melancolía.

—Timmy... —Llamo de forma cariñosa casi comprensiva, a él también le dolió saber que iban a tener un hijo y murió pero quizás no se compara al dolor de Tim y por eso nunca se lo recalco, sabía que si decía que podían tener otro o algo parecido solo lo lastimaría más, era casi como si caminara por un lago congelado que se quebraba más y más por sus pasos y uno en falso sería el último.

—Déjame..., yo quiero...quiero, estar solo.... —Suplicó en voz tan baja que casi se podía confundir con el murmullo del agua al pasar, el pequeño chico escondió su rostro detrás de los mechones de sus flequillos para que el otro no mire sus ojos opacados y tristes casi muertos. Pero eso no importó, porque los dedos callosos del humano apartaron su cabello de su rostro, descubriendo las delgadas líneas de agua salda que bajaban por las mejillas enrojecidas.

Jason, no cruzó más palabras con su dragóncito, quería detener su llanto pero él prefirió que este se desahogará libremente su dolor pero nunca solo quería estar allí aún si escuchara a su pequeño llorar aunque eso significase que le doliese aquello, y Tim ya no podía evitar seguir derramando sus lágrimas y acallar sus gimoteos para volverlo en perfectos gemidos y gritos de dolor que salía desde el alma, aquel dolor que tanto mantuvo escondido ante todos y hasta de él mismo. Mientras que Jason solo sostenía su mano en un apretón fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, mientras unas delgadas lagrimas salían de la comisura de sus ojos también.

Se quedaron en aquel lugar un tiempo largo de casi tres horas, donde Tim ahora solo gimoteaba débilmente porque su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar y sollozar, se dejo cargar por los fuertes brazos de Jason después de casi un mes que ni le dejaba ponerle un dedo encima el mayor en su actitud de alejarlo se acomodó contra el cuerpo del otro mientras calmaba su respiración como gimoteos, Jason le dio un beso suave en la frente al chico antes de salir de aquel río y le tocó hacer malabares para ponerse sus botas e irse devuelta a su hogar pero para el momento que por fin se divisaba aquella casa pequeña y humilde donde vivían el par el pequeño dragón quedó completamente dormido en brazos en los brazos de Jason.

El antiguo príncipe se encargó de cambiar la ropa empapada al menor por una seca y más cómoda como el dejarlo descansando y arropado en la cama que compartían o bueno eso pensaba cuando por fin consiguió un hogar para los dos porque el pequeño siempre se iba a dormir a la sala o el suelo con alguna manta encima, solo aludiendo que no le agradaba la sensación de la cama cuando solo quería estar lejos del otro. Le deposito un último beso en la frente antes de marcharse a preparar la cena para ambos, como pensar si era bueno o no el hablar después de aquello.

La noche no tardó en caer y con ello Jason había encendido un par de velas para iluminar la estancia como ocupo una de estas par ser de su luz guía hacia su cuarto donde descansaba Tim, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dejó la veladora sobre la mesita de noche para poder despertar con más facilidad a su pequeño babybird y viendo como esos hermosos ojos azules se abrían levemente para verle acostumbrándose un poco a la falta de luz en el lugar.

—Vamos dormilón, es la hora de comer algo que aún sigue muy delgado —Dijo en tono preocupado pero a la vez relajado casi como si quisiera aligerar un poco el ambiente, y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Tim pero lo que no espero fue que este mismo tomará entre sus manos su camisa dejándolo desconcertado de la acción que estaba haciendo el pelinegro más bajito.

—Jay... —Llamo el pequeño Tim, mientras de forma lenta y perezosa sale de las sabanas solo para estirar sus brazos y enredarlos en el cuerpo de Jason en una abrazo. Jason le di un par de besos en la cien al pequeño chico—, ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo, después de lo sucedido? —Cuestionó aún preocupado y en cierta forma tuvo miedo de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, por lo que sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del mayor.

—Si lo hubiera querido, ya lo hubiera hecho desde el día que te salve, ¿Sabes? —Le respondió con sinceridad el mayor y con la manera más delicada posible que él conocía pero vamos hablamos del mismo Jason, él no conocía mucho eso de hablar con delicadeza pero respiro tranquilo la notar como la tensión del cuerpo ajeno se iba y un suspiro aliviado salió de los labios de menor—. Recuérdalo, tú eres mi dragóncito y yo tu príncipe, primero me asesinan antes de alejarme otra vez por mi propia decisión de ti —Le dio más cariños y mimos suaves a su chico.

**~..............** **Fin** **............~**


	9. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nunca entres solo aquel bosque, ten cuidado con lo que hagas ojos y oídos hay por todas partes y saben lo que haces, sino su guardián irá tras tu cabeza. Una bestia enorme, algunos dicen que es un dragón, otros una serpiente... Pero no importa lo que digan esas personas que jamás han entrando aquel lugar, si te la encuentras con su guardián será lo último que veas»

  
Los pasos sobre la madera eran muy tenues pero firmes hasta algo cansados, era invierno en aquel lugar y no importaba donde vivieses el frío invernal siempre te haría erizar la piel como obligarte a correr a esconderte entre un montón de mantas y un fogón cálido para no morir de la helada, pero aquel hombre que recién regresaba a su hogar a altas horas de la noche por su trabajo en el pueblo más cercano (y que tenían a la mano, ya sea para empleo u provisiones). Ese hombre, no sentía miedo de haber dejado su familia en su hogar con ese frío, sobre todo porque él sabía que ellos estarían a salvo.

El muchacho se acercó a pasos lentos hasta el cuarto donde debían estar su pareja dormida para esos momento, como era su costumbre desde que su pequeño hijo nació hace solo unos cinco meses atrás, después de mucho tiempo de lucha y superación por parte de ambos sobretodo de su pareja ante su depresión, lograron tener a un pequeño bebé con ellos, uno muy adorable de cabellos azabache y piel porcelana y sus hermosos orbes era de un verde con destellos azules.

—Shhhh, tranquilo babybird, soy yo... —Dijo con suavidad al notar el movimiento tenso del menor, al salir de los brazos de Morfeo de forma abrupta dispuesto a atacar al intruso que entró a su hogar. El menor en cuestión, yacía en la cama de la habitación con su pequeño.

Un mal hábito que adquirió el chico tanto con su pareja como a cualquiera que intentará tocar a su cachorro, sin su consentimiento, no lo culpaba su trauma lo llevó adoptar aquella forma de comportamiento agresivo aún cuando estaba embarazado. El mayor con lentitud a la cama al ver que su pequeño se calmó al saber que era su esposo el que estaba en casa, Jason sabía que siempre debía tantear terreno no ir directo con su hijo si no quería despertar a la bestia matriarcal que tenía el chico y la cual le hizo ganar más cicatrices, pero nunca lo culpo y menos al ver el gesto de arrepentimiento del otro y casi de miedo de lo que hacía.

Para muchos era fácil decir que con otro hijo las cosas cambian después de un aborto, pero no era fácil hacerlo y menos el cuerpo de su pequeño dragonsito, porque este mismo después de la tortura sufrida se le hizo difícil aguantar y con llevar un embarazo a término sin complicaciones ni abortos, hasta el mismo menor quiso olvidarse el tema de tener una familia hasta que logró concebir a su pequeño hijo, que es la luz y felicidad misma de Tim.

Cuando Tim no le molesto al tener la presencia y el toque del ex príncipe, el mayor supo que ya podía fácilmente tocar a su pequeño hijo que para sorpresa del par que desde el momento que nació no obtuvo la maldición del menor, el pequeño Thomas se movió un poco al toque de su padre hasta sus pequeñas manitas regordetas tomaron un dedo para mordisquearlo, el pequeño estaba cálido gracias al calor que proporcionaba él mitad dragón sobre todo porque las alas de este siempre lo protegían del frío abrasivo del invierno —Porque el menor tuvo que esperar casi seis años para que se regenerasen por completo como el dolor de qué estás finalmente volvieran a nacer de su espalda, como si fuera la primera vez—.

—¿Puedo cargarlo, Timmy? —Preguntó esperando a una afirmación de su esposo, el cual asintió con una sonrisa hasta le ayudó, tomando al infante entre sus brazos y dándoselo a su pareja completamente confiado que no le haría nada de nada a su hijo. Mientras el menor se apegaba aún lado de Jason y lo cubría con sus alas, para evitar que su pequeño muriera de frío como brindándole algo de calor al otro pelinegro—. Eres muy dormilón, como tu mami Timmy —Le habló al pequeño bebé Jason ganándose una mirada de reproche de su pareja, que solo lo hizo reírse.

—Yo no duermo todo el día, simplemente acompañó y brindó de calor a nuestro hijo, o acaso, ¿Quieres que termine como un bloque de hielo? —Murmuró molesto el menor, sin ganas de despertar a su re tocho por su pequeña discusión. Jason miró a Tim, notando el pequeño puchero adorable que hacía y que no pudo evitar darle un beso suave y amoroso para bajarle el enojo al otro.

—¿Puedo acurrucarme con ustedes, para no morir de frío? —Preguntó a centímetros de los labios carmesí y carnosos de su esposo, justo después de haber terminado el beso entre ambos. Una sonrisa floreció de los labios ajenos antes de separar la distancia con otro beso que le siguieron más de estos, pero se tuvieron que detener al escuchar la protesta del infante al sentir un poco el movimiento como la falta de los brazos de su madre.

Ambos padres se rieron un poco y Jason le entregó al bebé a su esposo que como toda "madre" cariñosa lo acepto y apego a su pecho, mientras se volvía acostarse de lado en la cama envolviendolos con sus alas. Jason por su lado se levantó de la cama para irse a cambiar de ropa, mientras escuchaba con tranquilidad y disfrutando de la nana que tarareaba y cantaba su dragóncito a su cachorro antes de unirse a su familia a la cama siendo él, el que los cubría ahora con las mantas y demás pieles calientes contra el frío, mientras el menor le hizo un pequeño espacio a su esposo dentro del resguardo de sus alas para estar todos juntos y más calientes.

Jason, no se durmió al instante en cambio, se quedó viendo a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo descansar de forma tranquila eran de esas pocas veces que podía disfrutar de ver la paz y tranquilidad en la que se encontraban después de tantos años de dolor, porque si fueron casi 15 años los que tuvieron que afrontar el dolor, desolación, depresión, decepción y melancolía. Pero a pesar de todo, allí estaban juntos y con una nueva adición.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? —Preguntó en un susurro plagado de diversión, al ver cómo su pequeño se despertaba y bostezaba de forma tan adorable hasta que un estornudo no se hizo esperar, no por el frío sino las cobijas. Jason con cuidado lo volvió arrullar, mientras sus dedos peinaban de forma suave la mejilla porcelana del infante— En definitiva, eres idéntico a Timmy —Afirmó susurrando y sin dejar de sonreír ante la imagen llena de ternura.


End file.
